1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to improved techniques, systems and machine readable programs for magnetic resonance imaging.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally NMR/MRI/MRS studies have always incorporated pulses of radiofrequency (rf) radiation. The role of the rf pulses is to excite the system under investigation into a temporary state of non equilibrium magnetization. As the system relaxes back to equilibrium it emits radiation which can then be used to form images and/or extract information of scientific or diagnostic value such as physical state of the system, quantity of a given molecule, diffusion coefficients, spectroscopic identification, etc. A variety of rf pulse sequences designed to extract information of one kind or another in this manner are well described in the literature. There is a continuing need in the MRI art for advances that can increase the speed of imaging, require less data storage and improve image quality. The present disclosure provides solutions for these problems.